1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and, in particular, to a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, having advantages such as low power consumption, less heat, light weight and less radiation, are widely applied to various electronic products and gradually take the place of cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatuses.
In general, the LCD apparatus mainly includes an LCD panel, a backlight module, and a liquid crystal layer disposed in the LCD panel. The backlight module can emit light to the LCD panel, and thus the pixels of the LCD panel display various colors forming images. That the pixels can display various colors is mainly because of the deposition of a color filter layer in the LCD panel. Besides, the spectral pattern of the transmission spectrum of the color filter layer will affect the chromatic distribution (e.g. represented by x and y coordinates) of the light emitted by the LCD panel in the chromaticity diagram.
Therefore, it is an important subject of how to design a spectral pattern of the transmission spectrum of the color filter layer to allow the light emitted out of the display panel a better chromatic distribution in the chromaticity diagram so as to enhance the display quality and the product competitiveness.